Blind Savior
by TurtlezRule95
Summary: 1st part in a three story series! Raph's POV: I've always been blind, born 'dat way. I guess na' one took notice ta' ma' eyes when we was little, but I kinda' didn't wan' m' to eitha', so it was a win- win situation, I guess. If 'dey eva' found out I was blind, I don' know what I'd do, ta' keep m' from babyin' me. But, I mean ,come one, I been lyin' ta' em' fa' ma' whole life.
1. My Brother is blind!

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters from the Ninja Turtles, nor will I ever! I am only borrowing them for a short period of time. **

* * *

Chapter 1- My Brother is blind?!

The city of New York was oddly quiet tonight, but Raph thought it was perfect to have the city be as calm as this once and awhile. Leo had insisted that they go on a training run tonight to see if there was a reason that the city was so quiet tonight. Reason, all the people had been up past 3 in the morning celebrating New Year's. They were tired now.

Raph looked across the city and let out a deep sigh of content. They only thing was that he was wearing sunglasses. No one knew why he wore the sunglasses and whenever someone would ask him about it, he'd storm out of the lair and disappear for a few hours. So, no one asked him about the sunglasses anymore, simple as that.

But, tonight was a particularly quiet night. Mikey had crashed in front of the TV around noon and hadn't woken up since and Donnie had fallen asleep at his computer again. Casey and April had stolen Raph's room the night before and had hangovers, so they just let them sleep. Tyler and Sid were cuddled together in the chair because they stayed up with Mikey.

Leatherhead was on the stairs sleeping and no one knows why, so they left him there. Ancient One and Splinter are meditating in Splinter's room because the dojo was over-run by Usagi, Gen, and the Daimyo. Leo and Raph were the only ones who fell asleep in the kitchen with their heads on the table. Splinter had put blankets on them to keep them warm.

They had been the first to wake up and decided to go out for a few hours while everyone was still sleeping. Leo had made it a training run, but Raph wasn't worried as long as he didn't drop his glasses. "Raph, come on." shouted Leo from the next building over. Raph shakes his head and leaps over to where Leo is waiting for him at the edge of the building.

Leo crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently. Raph shrugs and looks in Leo's general direction. "What?" asks Raph. Leo throws his arms up in the air and let's out a frustrated huff of air. "I've been calling your name for the past ten minutes, Raph!" shouts Leo. Raph looks at Leo confusion and looks around the building. "Sorry, must of zoned out or something." says Raph with a smile and titter.

Leo groans and turns around to face the moon. "The moon is nice tonight." says Leo quietly. Raph looks up slightly and nods his head. "Yeah, so are the stars." says Raph. Leo turns back around and notices Raph looking over the side of the building. Leo chuckles and walks over to where Raph is standing and looks over the side of the building, too.

"What are you looking at, Raph?" asks Leo. Raph shrugs and continues to look over the building's side. Leo laughs and slaps Raph on the shoulder in a playful jester. Raph moves forward in surprise and his glasses fall off his face, clanging and banging against the fire escape on the way down. "No." whispers Raph. Leo titters and rubs the back of his neck.

Raph falls to his knees and starts to shake with anger and fear. "Sorry about that Raph. I didn't mean to knock your glasses of your face." explains Leo. Raph nods and slowly gets back to his feet. "Why don't you go on home, Leo? I'm going to try and find my glasses, okay?" says Raph. Leo looks at Raph in confusion and walks up next to Raph.

"I could stay and help if you wanted me to?" suggests Leo. Raph turns his head away from Leo and shakes his head rapidly. "No thanks, Leo. I can see just fine!" he shouts and pushes away from the building. "Raph, I didn't say that you couldn't see well. In fact, I didn't even mention your eyes." says Leo cautiously. Raph freezes and groans lowly.

Leo hears the groan and walks up behind Raph, putting his hand on Raph's shoulder comfortingly. "Raph, let me see your eyes." says Leo. Raph shakes his head and shrugs Leo's hand off his shoulder. Leo frowns and crosses his arms across his chest. "Raphael Hamato, let me see your eyes." demands Leo. Raph shakes his head again and walks towards the fire escape.

Leo follows him and grabs onto Raph's elbow. Raph tries to jerk his arm away again, but Leo only tightens his grip. "Raphael, how many fingers am I holding up?" asks Leo, putting his hand in a fist. Raph turns his head to the side and opens his left eye slightly them shuts them tightly again. " Two." says Raph softly. Leo shakes his head and let's the fist fall to his side.

Raph stops struggling and stills his breathing a bit. "Raph, I wasn't holding up any of my fingers up, it was a fist." says Leo in a whisper. Raph starts his struggle up again and tries to pry Leo's hand off his elbow, only to have Leo grab his other elbow in a tight grip. "Let go!" shouts Raph. "Show me your eyes." says Leo demadingly and coldly.

Raph shakes his head and continues to struggle against Leo's grip. "Show them to me now!" screams Leo. Raph's eyes snap open at the force of Leo's voice and stares ahead at his brother with blind eyes. Leo let's go of Raph and puts a hand to his mouth and slowly backs away from his brother in the red mask. "Raph, y-you-you're blind?" asks Leo in disbelief.

* * *

Oh, snap! I made a cliffhanger! Review people, I'm finally gonna' start adding all my old stories, so review! :)


	2. They don't have to know, Leo!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters of the Ninja Turtles at all, I am using them in my story, but they aren't mine, okay. BORROWING...**

* * *

_Last time on Blind Savior:_

_Leo let's go of Raph and puts a hand to his mouth and slowly backs away from his brother in the red mask. "Raph, y-you-you're blind?" asks Leo in disbelief._

* * *

Chapter 2- They don't need to know, Leo!

Raph stared at the ground and twiddled with his fingers while Leo paced back and forth across the roof top. Every time he stopped pacing he'd look at Raph and start to say something, but decided against it at the last second. That has been going on for the past 10 minutes and Raph was starting to get bored. Raph looked up in Leo's general direction and opened his mouth, sputtering for a few seconds.

"L-Leo, um, are you okay?" asks Raph softly. Leo stops pacing and turns to look at Raph with a glare. "What do you think, Raph? I just found out my little brother was blind!" screams Leo. Raph cringes and looks back down at the ground for comfort, knowing that his big brother was angry was with him know got him thinking about what would happen when he found out the next secret he'd been keeping.

Leo looked at Raph with a raised eyebrow and took a few steps forward. "Raph, are you hiding something else from me?" asks Leo as calm as he can. Raph freezes and bites his lip, giving the fact that he is indeed hiding something else. Leo let's out a sarcastic chuckle and puts his hand over his eyes. "I just found out the biggest secret ever what more could you be hiding Raph?" asks Leo carefully.

Raph looks up in Leo's general direction and takes a shaky breath. "Um, well, I've been blind since we were five." says Raph, taking a few steps back in the process. Leo freezes and stares at Raph with wide eyes for a few seconds, trying to process what he had just been told. Raph shifted from leg to leg waiting for Leo to respond and was getting a little antsy from the silence surrounding him.

Raph tilts his head to the side and takes another step back towards the ledge of the building. Leo starts to shake with rage and charges straight towards Raph. Raph hears the footsteps coming towards him, but doesn't move an inch from where he's standing. Leo grabs hold of Raph's arms and start to shake him with earnest. " What do you mean ten years?! How could you not tell us sooner than this?!" screams Leo.

Raph pries Leo's hand off his arms and falls to his knees, looking up into Leo's general direction. "I-I'm sorry. I just didn't knaw' how ta' tell ya', okay?" says Raph, a tremble noticeable in his voice. Leo shakes his head and looks down at Raph with hurt clear in his face. "You could have at least tried to tell us, did you think we would hate you or something?" asks Leo. Raph nods his head once and turns away from Leo.

Leo stares at and slowly lowers himself to his knees. "I thought you guys would be mad dat' I kept dis' big a secret from ya'." says Raph quietly. Leo inches forward on his hands and knees, then kneels behind Raph and lays a hand on his shoulder. Raph tenses under Leo's hand and turns his head to the side even more, clenching his eyes shut. Leo sighs and pulls Raph into a hug.

Raph raises his arms up and slowly returns Leo's hug. "You should have said something earlier, Raph." whispers Leo. Raph nods and buries his face into the crook of Leo's neck. "I know." says Raph, his response a little muffled. Leo pulls away and holds Raph out by his shoulders, arms length away. "Come on, we're going home to tell everyone." says Leo softly.

Raph's head snaps to face Leo with a look of horror plastered on his face. "Whata' ya' mean tell everyone?!" shouts Raph, rising to his feet and backing away from Leo again. Leo stares at Raph in confusion and let's out a little chuckle of disbelief. "I mean we have to tell everyone. Didn't you just agree to this?" says Leo. Raph shakes his head back and forth with wide eyes.

"I didn't agree. I just said I know I shoulda' told soona'." says Raph. Leo pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs deeply. "Well, we're telling everyone and that's that, Raph." explains Leo as he starts to walk away from Raph. Raph shakes his head and puts his hands on his head, his breath picking up as his eyes look around frantically. 'No, dey' can't know.' thinks Raph.

Raph looks up and listens for Leo's footsteps, but he can't here them anymore. His eyes widen and he looks around the roof top frantically, hoping Leo had just stopped and was waiting for him, but he didn't hear anything. 'Oh-no, he must have started ta' go back ta' da' lair already!' his mind screams at him. Raph walks to the edge of the roof top and looks down.

He looks around and starts to run from building to building, hoping that he can beat Leo to the lair. "If I don't beat Leo, a whole shell lot of things are gonna' change around here!" he shouts and continues to run across the rooftops as fast as he can. 'Leo, if you tell them, I'm gonna' beat the green off ya' when I get back to the lair. You can count on it.' thinks Raph as his pace quickens again.

* * *

Oooh, I made another cliffy... I'm so mean! Review, everyone, you know you want to! :)


	3. You told them!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Ninja Turtles, if anything they own me and run my whole entire life. Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)**

* * *

_Previously on Blind Savior..._

_ 'Leo, if you tell them, I'm gonna' beat the green off ya' when I get back to the lair. You can count on it.' thinks Raph as his pace quickens again._

* * *

Chapter 3- You told them?!

Leo walked into the lair and looked around to see who was there. Mikey was bugging Don to hurry up and fix the microwave, so he could warm up some pizza. Splinter and April were meditating in the living room and Casey was in the living room watching Shark Night with a bowl of popcorn sitting on his lap. Leo sighed and walked over to were April and Splinter were meditating, making enough noise then they opened their eyes and looked up to see who was interrupting their session. "If I understand correctly, you do not like to be disturbed when you are meditating, Leonardo." says Splinter with the arch of his eyebrow and frown deepening on his face.

Leo nods his head and looks down at the ground. "Forgive me, Sensei, but have something very important to tell you and the others." says Leo, looking up with determination set on his face as well as fear. Splinter sees this and stands along with April. "Donatello, Michelangelo, come over here." says Splinter loudly. Don and Mikey stop what their doing and walk into the living room with confused looks on their faces. "Yes, Sensei? Is there is something wrong?" asks Donnie. Splinter looks back at Leo and nods his head, as if saying that Leo could continue what he was going to tell them.

Leo looks at everyone around him and sighs. "I have to tell you all something about Raph." says Leo with a sigh. Casey looks away from his movie and stares at Leo and the others. "What happened, Raphie get hurt a' somethin'?" says Casey with a mouthful of popcorn. Leo looks at Casey with an irritant face and growls a little. "If you'd let me get to that, you'd find out." growls Leo. Casey holds up his hands in a mock surrender. "Geez, Leo, what Raph do ta' get ya' inta' this mood?" asks Casey. Leo glares at Casey for a few seconds before looking away and staring back at the floor.

Leo sighs and pinches the bridge of his snout. "He almost didn't do anything, he told me something that really got me thinking about how we're all going to handle it." explains Leo. "Tell us what happened on your training run, my son." asks Splinter. Leo nods and takes a deep breathe before beginning to tell them what he discovered about their brother, son, and friend Raphael, while they were out on their training run that evening.

10 minutes later...

Raph slowly made his way into the lair with his left hand covering his eyes and his right arm guiding him through the doorway. "Hello?" says Raph into a dead silent lair. No one was watching the TV, no one was making or microwaving pizza, which was even more surprising, and the meditation didn't have that light scent of candles burning coming through the door. Raph removed his hand and looked around the lair seeing if he could sense his brothers and father. 'Huh? I can't even feel their heartbeats anymore.' thinks Raph as he makes his way towards the Tron elevator to the surface.

The closer he got to the elevator the more he could hear voices and the more he could even sense their heartbeats once again. "I wonder what they're doin' in there?" asks Raph as he stops outside the elevator, raised his right hand up and knocked on the elevator door. As soon as the knock echoed through the entire lair, complete silence met the turtle in red. "Um, guys? Are you all in there?" asks Raph with a small voice. The Tron elevator slowly opened and six figures came out and surrounded the red banded turtle, arms crossed and frowns on their faces.

Raph shielded his eyes again before they could see them and waited until he felt them surrounding them in a circle. "You may release your eyes, my son. We know." says Splinter. Raph chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "Know what?" says Raph, playing dumb. "That you've been blind for 10 years and never thought to even mention it to us!" screamed Donnie in fury. Raph dropped his hand and turned in the direction of Leo's heartbeat. "You told them?!" yells Raph in shock and anger. Leo had told them everything and it felt like the world was ending.

Leo looks at Raph then back and forth between his other family and friends, then back at Raph. "Yes." says Leo in a firm voice. Raph shakes his head in horror and runs from the circle, into his room and slams the door shut with a BANG! He sinks to the floor in front of door and puts his head into his hands, staring at the floor with blank eyes. 'He told them I was blind.' thought Raph, until it finally sank in and he crossed his arms over his knees after he drew them up to his chest, and began to cry into his arms. The sobs wracking through his whole body.

* * *

Okay, does anyone notice that I make the turtles seem bipolar? I barely noticed in this chapter near the beginning. :) Okay, I'm starting a competition, tell what movie or cartoon I'm making this seem like and I'll take a request to a Ninja Turtle story of your choice. And this is the only time I'm ever going to take requests for a whole story, it can have as many chapters as you want or it could be a one-shot, so I'd figure this out. I'll be trying to update my other stories later this week, so watch out for those ones, too, okay? ;)


End file.
